


Cake Duty

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Byler dump [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, In this fic I mean, M/M, This just in, i dont know when his actual birthday is, i wrote half of this then watched a youtube video then was like "holy shit im inspired", it's dustin's birthday, its funny and short, like most of my other works, steve but no billy? a shock, stranger things but no richie? A SHOCK, theyre like 16? 17?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: “Hey I uh…” Mike said to Will, totally entranced by whatever it was he was looking at in the medicinal section. “I just got the really strong urge to put like… pepto bismol in the cake,” he said, already reaching for the bright pink bottle.“Babe you can’t fucking do that,”





	Cake Duty

**Author's Note:**

> me: *rates it teen for the swearing*  
me: wait did they cuss in this fic?  
me: *remembers that I wrote it*  
me: yeah they sure fucking cussed in this fic

“How is it that _we_ were put on cake duty?” Will asked, rolling his eyes at his friends and the audacity they had to imply that he and Mike would be able to bake anything. His boyfriend shrugged. He was sitting on the counter next to the propped open cookbook, his legs swinging wildly as he half-heartedly attempted to kick Mike.

“I mean I guess it kind of makes sense,” Mike said eventually, after getting a few different ingredients out of his fridge. Will raised is eyebrow.

“Oh? Do tell,”

“Well,” he started, attempting to reach the baking soda from the top of his cabinet. Despite the fact that Mike grew to be towering over Will, he still couldn’t reach anything in the top shelf of a cabinet. Nobody can reach that stuff. Everything placed in the top shelf of a cabinet is designed to trick people into thinking they’re short. “Jane is the best at decorating, and Max and Lucas are doing literally everything else,”

They were all planning a surprise birthday party for Dustin, as an apology for when they accidentally dyed his hair blue. Will nodded, realizing that Mike wasn’t saying they were the best choice because they were good at baking, they were just the best choice because they were _worse_ at everything else.

“She is good at decorating,” Will said, thinking of all of the parties she had helped decorate using her powers. No one else could get streamers on the ceiling like she could.

He decided it was high time he hopped off the counter, knowing full well that if he stayed any longer he’d get flour on his ass. He spared a quick glance at the recipe next to him, when he realized that they were USING a cookbook because didn’t have a box mix.

“Why the fuck are we doing this totally from scratch?”

“You _do_ realize Dustin’s favorite flavor of cake is peanut marshmallow chocolate banana? You’re not going to find Betty Crocker making that any time soon,” Mike said, visibly upset at the fact that he had to make a peanut marshmallow chocolate banana cake.

“Take an easy out and use marshmallow fluff as the frosting,” Will suggested, earning a sigh and a shake of a head from Mike, who ran a flour covered hand through his hair in stress.

“No. He wants chocolate frosting, with peanut halves sprinkled on top,” he explained, and they both groaned, noticing the intense lack of peanuts in Mike’s kitchen.

“We might have some in the basement?” Mike suggested, before Will vehemently shook his head.

“There’s no fucking way I’m going down there. The last time I went in a basement, it was totally flooded and I saw my missing little brother that was presumed dead, who turned out to just be an illusion so a killer clown could eat me,”

“Sounds fake but ok,”

And off to the store they went. They went to the dollar store because they’re poor high school kids, and they knew that they wouldn’t have any troubles finding a container of peanuts. What turned into a problem was finding peanut _halves_. They found whole peanuts, those peanuts with the peanut man on the front, and peanuts from bars and baseball games.

“We could get normal peanuts and cut them,” Will suggested after 30 minutes of finding the wrong nuts at the dollar store. Mike nodded. They got to work pulling peanuts off the shelves of the dollar store, along with marshmallows, but not bananas because Mike already had bananas, and also knew that dollar store bananas are not the best quality bananas.

“Hey I uh…” Mike said to Will, totally entranced by whatever it was he was looking at in the medicinal section. “I just got the really strong urge to put like… pepto bismol in the cake,” he said, already reaching for the bright pink bottle. His boyfriend gasped and slapped his hand away.

“Babe you can’t fucking do that,” he said, putting the bottle back on the shelf and reaching for another one. “That one was the child version,” he said, dropping the normal pepto into their shopping cart. Mike was upset they didn’t also have Marmite, but he supposed it was just God’s will.

They paid and left the store, happy with how the cake was going to turn out. Making their way back to Mike’s house, they sang along to Beyoncé. The two stomped into the kitchen once they arrived, totally ready to make their shitty cake.

It was an easy process now that they had all the ingredients they needed. As easy as it can be for two people who have never baked anything in their lives, that is. The cake was definitely overbaked on the outside and underbaked in the middle like reheated lasagna, but they were proud of it, especially when they cut out the center to pour in the pepto bismol.

“But wait,” Mike said, just as Will was unscrewing the cap. “It’s Dustin’s birthday, and we’re ruining his cake,” he said, suddenly guilty. Will nodded, staring directly into his boyfriend’s eyes as he poured the medicine in.

“I knew you’d feel guilty about it so I made him a cupcake over there,” he said, motioning over to where one single perfectly made cupcake was sitting on the counter, no possible way of having any gross pink liquid in it, except for the possibility of Mike’s diluted blood. He had cut himself when slicing the peanuts.

They frosted the cake and then left it on the counter, heading to the living room where they were going to watch the Cars movies and make fun of them for being stupid. They relaxed on the couch for a while, eventually forgetting completely about the cake in the other room, and Dustin’s party, until the phone rang. Will glanced at his watch and froze.

“We’re two hours late,” he said, realizing that Mike had fallen asleep underneath him. Will rolled off him and onto the floor, hurrying to answer the phone. Behind him, Mike startled awake because of the lack of warmth, and because he could breathe again with no weight on his chest.

“Hello there, you’re speaking to Nancy,” Will said in a falsetto, twirling the cord around his finger. It was beyond him why Mike’s family still had a house phone, as it WAS the 21st century, but he let it slide. Lucas sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Hey Nancy,” he said with emphasis on the name, as if he somehow didn’t believe he was speaking to the oldest Wheeler. “can you tell your little brother that he needs to drop off the cake for Dustin’s party?” he said, and Will nodded.

“Does he need to bring anything else?” he asked, sending Mike a panicked look as he almost dropped the cake in a frantic rush to get ready for the party.

“No,” Lucas answered, before hanging up the phone. Will shrugged, before slipping on his crocs and making his way out to the car where Mike was waiting. He got in the passenger seat, moving the cake and cupcake so he wouldn’t sit on the baked goods they worked so hard on.

“Ugh,” Mike groaned, leaning back. “Are you seriously wearing your fucking crocs?”

“Would you rather I went with my VSCO look? I could have borrowed Jane’s hydro flask,” Will snapped back, waving his hand to motion for Mike to get his ass into gear and drive, because they were literally 2 hours late to the party.

He drove to Lucas’s house where the party was at, and carefully brought the cakes to his front door, Will leaning over to ring the doorbell. Dustin answered, giving them a look.

“I’m more surprised that you two showed up than I was when Lucas, Max, El and Steve all jumped out for my surprise birthday party,” he said, no real heat behind his voice. The two smiled apologetically, and Will handed him his cupcake. He smiled, unwrapping it and trying a bite.

“We have the cake for everybody else,” Mike said, lifting it up in his arms a bit to show the boy. Dustin smiled.

“Perfect, thanks guys,” he said, smiling through the cake, and invited them in.

The party was in as full of a swing as it could be, seeing as how the coolest person at the party was Steve who was in his early twenties and had no business attending a high schooler’s birthday party. Everyone around them was laughing and having a good time, and when they caught a glance at Mike and Will with the cake, a cheer erupted from the group.

“The cake has finally fucking ARRIVED!” Lucas shouted, making grabby hand motions towards Mike and Will’s pride and joy. They handed over the monstrosity of a cake, and Lucas dropped it on the table, Jane already having gotten a knife from the kitchen. They crowded around it as Steve stepped forwards.

“Back up kiddos, this job is for an adult,” he said, clearly just excited about cutting into the cake. He sliced it up, and everyone gasped when a pink goo poured out of the center.

“What is that?”

“A delicious surprise,” Will answered, suddenly glad that Mike had poured half of a sprinkles container into the hole in the cake after the pepto. It made it look more festive and yummy. More edible.

Slices were served to everyone, and no one noticed when Will discreetly put a hand on Dustin’s forearm, shaking his head ‘no, do NOT eat that cake,’. They also didn’t notice the smirks on Will and Mike’s faces, or the weird smell that came from the pink goo in the cake, or how both the boys had turned down a slice.

Everyone took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious about where the pepto thing came from, I watched a video where funfetti wolfboy made a cake for some dudes (by that i mean he got it from the bakery department) and he put a bunch of shit in the middle, like pepto bismol, and it was hilarious
> 
> anyone catch my not subtle at all It reference? Now that I've actually seen the movie I'm like "ok its taken over my life now"


End file.
